


There he was, right where he was supposed to be

by nastyghoul



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, ayakane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyghoul/pseuds/nastyghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato thinks Kaneki is annoying but we all know who really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There he was, right where he was supposed to be

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on ao3!! i hope u kinda enjoy it and please comment!! have a nice day!

There he was, right where he was supposed to be. I can’t say I’m surprised. Even though I came here knowing he’d probably be here, I’m not content, but I can’t say I’m disappointed. I don’t know why I came here, or how I feel about anything at all, Goddamn. But I know he’s here, and for whatever reason, so am I.

Kaneki was at the edge of the room furthest from the doorway. He was sitting on a rustic chair, so contently that I couldn’t imagine anyone would be considering the shithole our hideout is. It was three hours past midnight, and no missions were planned earlier in the evening. This is where he usually wallows in whatever spare time we have. His undone mask, a spool of useless bandages, and glass pot of probably cold coffee rested on the table beside him. I don’t know which has been waiting in their spot longer, Kaneki or the coffee. He just sat there, facing the dusk landscape set across the massive windows.

  
“Who is it,” Kaneki called without looking back, in his calm tone. Upon joining Aogiri, every word that left his lips were pronounced so squarely, without a single hint of care. But I guess Yaomori beat every emotion out of him.  
“What are you doing?” I retorted, countering his question. He should have already taken a hint of who’s standing at the missing doorway.  
“What I’m always doing. Why are you only asking that now?”  
Still no emotion.  
“You’re always there, in that exact spot, every single day.”  
He didn’t deny that, or didn’t reply to me at least.  
“I know you’re new and shit, so you probably don’t know what the hell to do---”  
“Apart from succumbing your demanding ignorance, what do you want, Ayato?”  
A sheepish smile crossed my face as I felt a hint of agitation from the white-haired boy.  
“Are you angry?” I asked tauntingly, taking a step towards his corner.  
He turned his head in the slightest movement past his shoulder to just answer “No.”  
“Can you feel, Kaneki?” I couldn't stop there. I planned on pulling every string until I could make him do what I want.  
“Of course you can, you’re half-human anyways,”  
I noticed his head twitched at the last comment. I continued,  
“Whatever you are, you aren’t any more emotional than--”  
“Why do you care?"  
Ignoring his question, I walked the perimeter of the table, and my eyes spot a fourth item hiding beneath the mask.  
"What's this?" I ask, pulling the object out. It's some book, with a title in hiragana I couldn't entirely make out. I hold it in my hands then quickly flip the pages as if I'm shuffling a deck of cards.  
"Awe, you read. It must've been hard ditching lectures and whatever you smartasses are into,"  
“Leave.”  
His single-word reply was acquitted by a sudden grip on my foreman. I wasn't about to quit just yet.  
"As a ghoul trying to hide from society, I never really got the chance to learn to read and all," I incredulously said, wiggling out of his hold. I continued skimming the novel, even though I couldn't deduct shit. Anything to keep this up.  
"Seriously, Ayato" he said "You're really stupid, you know that?"

"You are too," I retorted, closing the nonsensical book "What am I doing, Kaneki?"

I realized that was the first time I mentioned his name. It came out softer than I wanted it to be.  
"Well," he answered in a dumbfounded tone.  
"Take a fucking hint," I said, realizing I finally caught him off-guard. I walked over to the boy, still fixated in his seat. I gripped his shoulders strongly and set my gaze straight upon his eyes. They were grey in color. Grey was the color of remaining in between; indifference. But I found them leaning towards black more than anything. I wondered what he saw with those raven eyes.  
It would've really killed the mood if one of our renagan unveiled.  
"Can you feel, Kaneki?" I asked playfully, a smile still crept on my lips  
"Yes, why would you think otherwise..."  
My grip moved down his biceps, his arm, then rested around his wrists.  
"That's great and all, but can you feel emotions"  
"What do you feel towards me?"  
His eyes widened, and my gaze into them didn't move.  
He was quiet, probably too shocked to answer.  
"Feel this, then."  
I dove my mouth onto his, biting at his bottom lip, begging for entrance.  
I left his mouth, which lips were parted. His eyes were hazy, trying to peer straight.  
"Can't get enough, eh?" I smirked. Hands still over his wrists, I slowly moved them behind the chair, behind his back.  
"You and I aren't going anywhere. "

  
My lips returned onto his, this time harder. Kaneki couldn’t seem to keep up, so I took control of the kiss. The force was the result of my distrust, confusion, and possibly the little bit of love I had left; a mix of emotions. But I could feel his mind, his heart, slowly opening up into the kiss.  
Retreating from my lips, his hoarse voice barely said, “I want to feel you.”  
At his words, I retrieved my hands off his, and Kaneki pulled his hands from behind to unzip my black hoodie. He threw it on the table amongst his other belongings. He rolled his shoulders to relieve any aches from my force.  
For the third time, we kiss again, and I couldn’t seem to get enough. This time, his lips began to trace my jawline, down to my neck, and I tilt my head back in pleasure, wanting more. Unknowingly, our arms were all over each other: mine curled around his smooth neck, his rested on my hips as I buckle onto his. As I felt his already erect member, I slide my calve around his waist, pulling onto him closer. His kisses paused for a moment as he groaned at that action.  
“Couch,” Kaneki said exasperatedly, in a voice so tired I was surprised he could make out even a single word. He motioned towards the sofa opposite to the window. I broke my legs off him, only to be pulled into a bridal-style carry.  
“You’re really fucking lame,” I replied to his action, but nonetheless my arms looped around his neck. He brought me to the larger seat and gently laid me down, head against sofa’s arm. I’ve never felt so royal, really.  
Kaneki’s legs were bent around my hips, and arms rested over my shoulders. With both my hands-free, I use one to pull his neck closer, and another to tug on the band of his boxers. He gets my signal, and I slip his backless shirt off him. I stared at his torso for maybe a little too long.  
“Sexy,” the word came out of my lips with a sarcastic ring, but we both knew I definitely wasn’t lying with my matching erection.  
He helped me remove mine, and I used that opportunity to switch positions. I pushed his shoulders playfully against the sofa, and Kaneki didn’t put up a fight. He fell relaxed beneath me, legs and arms spread across the cushions, half-lidded eyes dazed in want. I combatted his earlier marks upon my neck onto his, making sure he felt this one more. I trailed kisses up to his cheekbones and swept his ivory locks out of his face. I sucked on his earlobe, slightly biting at a sweet spot. His sudden moan filled my ears, especially with our faces this close. His hands roughly pulled on the hair behind my head, but I knew he didn’t want me to stop. Kaneki stretched his neck for my lips to violate, closing his soft grey eyes waiting. I take my time, marking every inch of his skin in lovebites.  
“How embarrassing…” I retort, admiring the masterpiece I made on Kaneki, or the beauty Kaneki is.  
“It’ll heal.” he said, swiping his endlessly falling hair away from his forehead.  
“Awe, I hope it wouldn’t”  
"Shut up Ayato" I was slightly surprised at his kind-of swear "You talk too much"  
I couldn't disagree.  
I went back to where I left off and continued down his declate, feeling into his collarbones. He looks nervously at me as my mouth inched to his pecs.  
"Do something else with that mouth of yours."  
I smirked at his newfound boldness. Letting go of his erection, I tugged his white seafarers down. I went down on him faster than he could handle---his grip on my hair tightened at my sudden movement. It was perfect.  
I slid my tongue down his length, gazing straight into his eyes that were fixed on me. My tongue laced his tip teasingly. I leered at his watch, then took him in slowly, and he cordially grinded his hips. My mouth swallowed the head of his dick. Loosening his clasp of my locks, his head involuntarily fell back. I swallowed his entire length down my throat. I continued to blow him, taking my sweet time.  
“Faster,” He breathed, looking down at me.  
Kaneki bit his lip in a languid attempt to hold back his groaning. I followed his word, and his breathing paced faster along with it. Sounds of pleasure echoed in the vast room. I sensed we both inwardly hoped none of the other members could hear.  
“I’m coming,” he said, furrowing his brows above his closed eyes “Ahh,”  
I didn’t stop and remained around his dick as he came. I licked the cum off my lips as he panted heavily in his seat.

  
As Kaneki took a moment to compose himself, I shifted in front of him and swung my head down upon his lap.  
"If I ever see you doing nothing here again, you'll know what I'll want from you."  
Kaneki gave a small smile and I rested in that spot until morning, or whenver.


End file.
